


Second Chance

by Batwoman2019



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened after Alice released the antidote into the air. What would of happened had someone caught up with her and Claire and they told him what happened to Abigail.
Relationships: Abigail/Original male character





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my first and probably the only Resident Evil fanfic i do. But i'll see if this one does well i hope you enjoy this one shot.

(After ten years Alice finally released the antidote into the air saving the rest of human life on earth as the red queen finishes up with what she was telling her 

someone runs up to her and Claire as he gets to them he look around and sees all of the Walkers down on the ground dead for good.)

Adam: Oh god.

(They turn and look at him.)

Claire: Adam!

(He looks over at them.)

Adam: Yeah. You two are right?  
Alice: Yeah. I thought?  
Adam: So did i.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Adam: You managed to do it.  
Alice: Yeah.  
Adam: Why aren't you?  
Claire: Long story but all there is to know is that every other living person gets to see the world come back.  
Adam: It could take years for that to happen.  
Claire: I know that.  
Alice: Well not everyone.

(Claire looks at her and then looks down feeling bad for him.)

Claire: Yeah.  
Adam: Wow. It's nice to know i can live longer.

(They laugh at him as he looks around.)

Adam: Where's everyone else?  
Alice: Their all dead.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Adam: Dead.  
Claire: Umbrella knew we were coming and.  
Adam: Abigail!  
Alice: I tried to save her i couldn't.  
Adam: What?  
Claire: Adam!  
Adam: What the hell happened?  
Alice: The guy who released the t virus.  
Adam: Where is he i'm gonna kill him.  
Alice: He's right there.

(Adam looks down at him and walks over to him as he gets to him he feels for a pulse then looks up at them.)

Adam: Good.  
Alice: I'm sorry.  
Adam: It's not your fault. It's his.

(He kicks him getting them to feel bad for him.)

Alice: She mean that much to him?  
Claire: She was his bestfriend and he was in love with her.

(Alice looks at her and then over to Adam whose still beating on the body of Dr. Issacs.)

Alice: Shit.  
Claire: Yeah. I remember when he got that call over the radio about someone being there to see him.  
Alice: And it was Abigail?  
Claire: Yeah.  
Alice: When was this?  
Claire: Two months before you arrived.

(Flashback to two months ago Adam's talking with Claire as Christian gets over the radio to them.)

Claire: What is it?  
Christian: We've got someone here that Adam just might want to see.

(He looks at her and then grabs it from her.)

Adam: Who is it?  
Christian: She said her names Abigail.

(He hands the walkie back to Claire and runs off towards the door. As running he's towards it he yells out for them to open the door as their opening it he rushes up 

them and runs out as he reaches the bottom he looks towards Christian as he walks over to him.)

Christian: She's right there.

(He looks out towards the others and walks up to her.)

Doc: There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her.  
Adam: Thanks.

(He nods his head at him as Adam reaches her as he gets to her he calls out for her getting her to turn and look at him)

Abigail: Adam!  
Adam: Hi.

(He grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at him seeing him hug her the other's give off a sign of relief.)

Christian: She's human thank god. Adam come on we gotta get back inside before those things show up.  
Adam: Yeah are right come on.

(They walk off back towards everyone as they get there they walk back inside of their base as they walk in they close the door as he grabs her in and hugs her again. 

As their hugging Claire walks up to them.)

Claire: Abigail!

(She pulls away from him and turns to look at her.)

Abigail: Yeah. Hi.  
Adam: This is Claire she's the leader of this group.  
Abigail: Nice too meet you.  
Claire: You too. Where'd you come from?  
Abigail: Just outside of the city. I.  
Adam: Hey.  
Abigail: I had to kill my father and i accidentally killed my girlfriend.

(He grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Christian: Oh god.

(As Adam continues to hold her she cries in his shoulder. End of flashback.)

Alice: I can't even begin to imagine what's going through his head right now.  
Claire: A lot of things. 

(Over by Adam he's sitting there thinking about the woman he just lost.)

Claire: I had never seen anyone run off as fast as he did when he heard the name.  
Alice: Well she hot so.

(Claire looks at her and then puts her head down.)

Claire: That was wrong.  
Alice: But called for. And you can't denie it.

(She nods her head at her as they both turn and look at Adam whose looking off towards the city.)

Claire: I don't know how he's going to handle not being able to tell her the one thing he'd been wanting to tell her for over two months.  
Alice: She had just lost her girlfriend right?  
Claire: Yeah but we all could tell she was falling for him.   
Alice: Well damn.  
Claire: It had to be done Alice if we hadn't of gone. What remains of the living would all be dead.  
Alice: I know. I just feel bad for the people we did lose and because he lost the woman he loved.  
Claire: He understands.  
Alice: I know that.

(Back over by Adam he's standing there thinking as he's thinking he thinks back to two weeks after she arrived at their base. Flashback to two weeks ago Adam walks up 

to her room and knocks on the door.)

Abigail: Yeah.

(He opens the door and waves a white flag into the room making her laugh as he walks into the room as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Adam: What?  
Abigail: You're such a dork dude.  
Adam: Hey i take offence to that.  
Abigail: No you don't.  
Adam: You don't know i could be.

(She smiles at him as he walks over to her and sits down next to her as she sits up and turns around to look at him.)

Adam: How you doing?  
Abigail: For the most part?  
Adam: Yes.  
Abigail: reliefed in shock.  
Adam: Why?  
Abigail: I found a place that took me in and well i'm still in shock and really angry at myself for killing her.  
Adam: Well you said it was accident.  
Abigail: It was but it still doesn't take away the pain of me doing it.  
Adam: I really am sorry.  
Abigail: Don't be. It's my fault i should been looking where i was swing.  
Adam: You should of been but then again.  
Abigail: Yeah. I know. How'd you end up here?  
Adam: That's a long story. All i know is that i was in a underground bunker and then i came out of it and started walking.  
Abigail: Anyone special?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Adam: No.  
Abigail: Huh.  
Adam: There wasn't she was just a friend.  
Abigail: She cute?  
Adam: Yeah. But she was married so.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Adam: I wasn't in love with her. She was becoming a really good friend actually.  
Abigail: What happened?  
Adam: We both escaped after everyone else was killed.  
Abigail: Oh gees.  
Adam: Yeah.  
Abigail: I'm sorry.  
Adam: Don't be. We both made it here in one piece until one night she went out and one of those things got her.

(She looks at him as he puts his head down annoyed with himself.)

Abigail: What happened?  
Adam: I had to shoot her in the head.  
Abigail: Shit.  
Adam: You wanna talk about guilt I've been feeling it the last six months I've been here.  
Abigail: I really am sorry.  
Adam: Thanks. Uh.  
Abigail: Here we both are talking about people we lost and it sucks.  
Adam: Yeah. But i am going to be forever grateful to your girlfriend for you getting as far as you did.  
Abigail: Yeah she was there for me a lot.  
Adam: You'll be okay right?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Adam: Okay. I better go.  
Abigail: Okay. 

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he gets up and walks off as he's about to walk out she calls out for him.)

Abigail: Adam!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Adam: Yeah.  
Abigail: Thanks for coming to see me.  
Adam: Anytime. I'm glad you're here Ab's.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Abigail: So am i.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind him as she remains in there and smiles to herself. End of flashback Adam's still 

looking out at the city as he talks to them again.)

Adam: Over the last two weeks before you showed me and Abigail had been getting closer and i was falling fast and hard for her.

(They both look at him.)

Alice: Did you ever think about telling her?  
Adam: Once or twice.   
Alice: Why didn't you?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Adam: I was trying to respect the fact that she had just lost her girlfriend and i really didn't want to make her think i was forcing her to move on with her life.  
Claire: Adam!  
Adam: Yeah.  
Claire: You were going to tell her last night weren't you?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Adam: I was actually.  
Alice: Why didn't you?  
Adam: She told me to tell her later. That she'd be back. But thanks to him she's never going to know.

(They both look at him and then look off still feeling bad for him.)

Claire: I'm sure she knew Adam.  
Adam: How can you be so sure?  
Claire: I saw the way she was looking at you towards the end.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Adam: Oh god.  
Alice: Adam i really am sorry.  
Adam: Stop apologizing it's really not your fault. 

(She nods her head at him as he flashes back to last night before they left. Adam walks up to Abigail.)

Adam: You got a minute Ab's?

(She turns and looks at him then nods her head.)

Abigail: What's up?  
Adam: There's something I've been wanting to tell you and i don't think it can wait any longer.  
Abigail: If it's what i think it is. Tell me later i'll be back.  
Adam: I.  
Abigail: I'll be back i promise.  
Adam: Oh don't be making promises you won't be able to keep.  
Abigail: Okay it's not a promise. 

(She grabs him in and holds their foreheads together.)

Abigail: I swear to you i'll be back. And then we can sit down and talk are right.

(He nods his head at her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Claire and Alice look over at them and laugh. Then they pull away from each other.)

Adam: Come back to me.  
Abigail: Why's that?  
Adam: I wanna officially get the girl.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Abigail: I'll do my best then.  
Adam: Good.  
Abigail: I'll see ya.  
Adam: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off as she walks off he looks at the others and waves at them as they turn and walk off.)

Man: You could of gone with them.  
Adam: I know. But they can do it.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off. End of flashback.)

Alice: I'm sure you'll find someone else.  
Adam: I'm sure i will. But i wanted her.

(Then he turns around and looks out at the city again as they hear something behind them they all turn to see what that was.)

Alice: What the hell? they should all be dead.  
Adam: Yes they should be. You two go off that way i'll head this way.

(They nod their heads at him as they walk off to go see what that noise was as their searching both Claire and Alice have their guns up ready to fire whatever it is 

they find. As they continue to look around Claire sees someone and nearly falls into Alice who looks at her.)

Alice: Hey.  
Claire: Alice look.

(She looks off to where she sees someone and points the gun up at them.)

Alice: Whoever you are stop and look up.

(She stops and does what she tells her as she looks up Alice sees her not sure of what to say.)

Alice: Abigail!

(She looks up at her with hands in the air.)

Abigail: Hi.  
Claire: How?  
Abigail: I've been asking myself that since i woke up.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say.)

Alice: I saw you.  
Claire: We all did.   
Abigail: I don't know what to tell you guys i really don't. All i know is that i woke up ten minutes ago over there.

(She points back to where she woke up.)

Alice: Oh my god.

(Claire walks down to her and pulls her into a hug getting her to laugh.)

Alice: Adam!

(He turns and runs back over to them. As he gets to them he walks over to her.)

Adam: What's up?  
Alice: Look.

(He turns and looks at her seeing Claire pull away from her he sees her face and falls into Alice who catches him.)

Adam: Abigail!

(She looks up at him and smiles at him as he walks away from Alice and walks down to her as he gets to her he grabs her in hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Abigail: Not how i pictured this reunion between us.

(He pulls away from her and smiles as he kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Claire walks back up to Alice as she gets to her.)

Claire: What you make of that?  
Alice: I'm not sure. I mean it's good to see she's alive and with the man she's in love with.  
Claire: How you know that?  
Alice: She told me.  
Claire: Wow.  
Alice: Yeah.   
Claire: When?  
Alice: Yesterday.

(She looks at her and laughs. Back over by them they pull away from each other.)

Abigail: I told you i'd come back to you.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Adam: That you did.  
Abigail: Now what you wanna tell me?  
Adam: I'm in love with you.

(She looks at him and smiles as she leans into him again.)

Abigail: I'm in love with you too.  
Adam: Yeah.  
Abigail: Yeah.  
Adam: I love you.  
Abigail: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Abigail: Wanna know what it's like to finally get the girl?  
Adam: Only if you'll be my girlfriend.  
Abigail: Yes.

(He kisses her again getting her to laugh in it as their kissing Alice and Claire turn and walk off as they walk off their kiss continues. She smiles in it. Then she 

pulls away from him.)

Abigail: Wanna make this official?  
Adam: I know just the place.

(They both turn and run off to go back to their old base getting Claire and Alice to laugh at them as they walk off with them.)

Alice: I think he finally got his happy ending.  
Claire: I think we should keep them from having sex don't you?  
Alice: If you wanna keep them from doing that. Have at it. I want nothing to do with it.  
Claire: Yeah no.  
Alice: Didn't think so.  
Claire: You know.  
Alice: What?  
Claire: I've heard of you finding love again and getting that second chance at it.  
Alice: But.  
Claire: I've never heard of someone who died and then coming back for a second chance at life.  
Alice: I know.  
Claire: Abigail really is special.

(Alice looks at her and laughs as she realizes what the red queen mean't.)

Alice: Son of a bitch.  
Claire: What?  
Alice: It was all a set up.  
Claire: What?  
Alice: Abigail was even a clone.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Claire: Is that supposed to be the real one?  
Alice: Yup.  
Claire: Must be nice to be able to live life over again.  
Alice: I wouldn't know i didn't have much of one.

(She pushes her forward making her laugh. Later back over at their old base up in Abigail's old room her and Adam are on the bed under the covers kissing after making 

love to each other as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. They make love to each other through out the morning and partly 

through the afternoon. People always say you'll move on and get that second chance at love again. But nowhere has anyone ever said that someone who has died would ever 

come back be able to live their life over again. But in Adam and Abigail's case he got his second chance at love with the woman he's been in love with for so long and 

Abigail got her second chance at life by choosing to be with Adam once she came back. They may never know how she's still alive but to be fair whoever really wants to 

know the answer to that question. When you get that second chance at life don't question it just enjoy life the way you want it to be. Who said you can't ever find 

love again when the world goes to shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
